ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kill Joy Mayham (2014 film)
A ordinary girl transforms herself into a striking mercenary, to find the people who have connections to her father's death. Premieres June 13, 2014 Characters *Ingrid Marshall (Amanda Bynes) - an ordinary girl who finds a journal called, "Trials of Order", and turns herself into a mercenary to find people who are connected to her father's death, in the end, gives up her ways of Assassinations! *Jack Matheson (Tom Cruise) - a tough guy who admires Ingrid's tough skills, in the end, marries Ingrid's mother! *Cree Marcus (Anne Hathaway) - Ingrid's ally, who aids her in her quest for answers, in the end, gains a scar next to her naval after her encounter with Lucas! *Vance Jones (Giancarlo Esposito) - a business man who was friends with her father's killer, Joseph Iscariot, in the end, gets stabbed in the chest by and Icicle! *Bruce Vince (Samuel L. Jackson) - Vance's right hand who betrays him to Ingrid, and he gives Ingrid information about her father, in the end, takes a refuge in Alaska! *Louie Chance (Terrence Stamp) - a business man who was also friends with Joseph, who aided him to kill Ramses, Ingrid's father, in the end, gets mauled by Hyenas! *Briana Philips (Sigourney Weaver) - Louie's right hand who betrays him to Ingrid, so she can escape from Louie's drug abuse , in the end, was shot by Joseph! *Lucas Balthasar (Ray Liotta) - was also in league with Joseph to kill Ramses, Ingrid's father, in the end, was arrested by the police, and exploded by a bomb in a car! *Angel Rhodes (Michael Pena) - Lucas's right-hand who betrays him to Ingrid, so she can return to her family, in the end, escapes into New York! *The Mooch (Will Yun Lee) - also aided with Joseph to kill Ramses, Ingrid's father, in the end, was hanged! *Ping Chi (Jamie Chung) - The Mooch's right-hand, who fake cries and betrays him to Ingrid, so she can get away from his tortures, in the end, is saved by Ingrid! *Reginald Truss (Leonardo Dicaprio) - also with Joseph, Vance, Louie, Mooch and Lucas to kill and betray Ramses, Ingrid's father, he was hosting a party, when he was smoking a cigarette, Ingrid stated, "I don't smoke", she grabs the cigarette into the oil causing a fire, and he was exploded! *Joseph Iscariot(Eric Roberts) - the main antagonist, who was with Vance, Mooch, Louie, Lucas and Reginald to betray and kill Ramses, Ingrid's father, after they take the deed from his house hold, his goal is to rule the land, and take the resources, he realized that Ingrid was killing his cohorts, he slowly became crazed and angry, and he calls 100 ninjas and 1 samurai to keep Ingrid busy, but they all got killed, in the end, Darell kills him for killing his wife and Father! *Darell Flint (Michael Chiklis) - Joseph's right-hand, who doesn't fully respect him, in the end, he reveals the truth to Ingrid, and kills Joseph! *Tobias "Demon" Dawson (Colin Farrell) - the secondary antagonist, a professional bounty hunter, who would assassinate Ingrid, in the end, revealed his nickname "Demon" because of his killing abilities, and was killed by Jack! *Ramses Marshall (Hugh Jackman) - Ingrid's father, who was betrayed and killed by Joseph, Vance, Reginald, Mooch, Lucas and Louie *Ariel Marshall (Julianne Moore) - Ingrid's mother, in the end, she shows Ingrid a present, showing her her new costume, and she hugs her *Melody Wales (Tracy Spiridakos) - Ingrid's best friend in High School, in the end, she was killed by Demon. *Marcus Troy (Liam Hemsworth) - Ingrid's crush in High School, in the end, is seen with a crutch after his leg was broken. *Tyrus Hannibel (Jeremy Irons) - Ingrid's mentor in shooting with guns and swishing with swords, in the end, was seen talking to Ping Chi. Plot ??? Category:Universal Pictures Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Thriller